


A Wish Your Heart Makes - Gabriel x Reader

by Moonflower31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Djinni & Genies, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Protective Gabriel, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31
Summary: It was an easy hunt. Killed a couple Djinn, called it a day. But unfortunately, they missed one. And now you were it's next victim.Oh, and Gabriel is NOT happy.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A Wish Your Heart Makes - Gabriel x Reader

"Come on, this is like, the biggest hunt we've been on since... since Amara. We should celebrate." Dean says, grinning widely. 

You shook your head and laughed. "I don't know about that. That hunt down in Kentucky was pretty wild." You point out. Sam smirked. 

"Really? You think, Zombies, was the biggest hunt? When we just fought like three Djinn?" Sam asks, walking towards the Impala with you and his brother. 

You rolled your eyes again. "Wendigo, Samuel. It was a Wendigo, not a zombie. I should know. I was the one who saved your ass." You remind, pointing at Sam with your blade that was dripping with lamb and Djinn blood. 

Dean chuckled and clapped his hands. "Oh Sammy, they got a point." He points out, smirking at his brother as he gets into the Impala. 

Sam rolled his eyes and got in, ignoring his brother. "Forget it. Let's just go. I'm sure we can celebrate at the bar near the bunker." Sam grumbled, and closed his door. 

You laughed and moved to the trunk to put the blade away. You popped the trunk and slid the blade away as you heard a wrustle in the bushes. You immediately grabbed a flashlight and shined it into the woods, finding nothing. You shrug it off as being some strays or wildlife and get back into the car. 

~~~~ 

"Come on Sam! They've got a two for one deal on whiskey shots! You wanna go?" Dean asks, challenging Sam to some shots. 

You snicker as you climb out of the Impala after the brothers. They had been bickering as to who got the last kill on the hunt on the way there, and then you had suggested that they all get a few shots then go home. That's what led to this conversation. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dean. We aren't 27 anymore." He protests, closing the door to the Impala. "But fine. I can drink you under the table. As long as you let Y/N drive us home." Sam says, walking up to the door with Dean. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. But only this once." He says, pointing at Sam. "If you scratch or even put a single dent in her, you're dead, hear me?" He says, looking at you with dead seriousness in his eyes. You expected nothing less. 

"Of course Dean. What? You think I would take this chance to damage her as much as I can without a drunk Dean noticing? Do I look like I wanna get skinned alive?" You reason, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him. 

Dean ponders this for a moment before he nods. "Fine. Okay. Just don't wait up, alright?" He says, patting Sam's back before racing into the bar with Sam trailing behind him. 

You chuckle to yourself as you begin walking towards the door yourself, before you see something move along the side of the bar. You furrow your eyebrows, following the noises as you take out your knife. 

One step in front of the other, you make your way towards the side of the bar, trying to see with the limited light of the neon bar signs. You curse your eyes silently, for not being adjusted to the night as you walk slowly forward. 

The closer you get, the more uneasy you feel. You feel tempted, to call out for someone to answer, but reconsider. You fish out your phone and dial Dean's number, and hear it ring once, then twice, as you look around. Then you feel your body being shoved against the brick wall of the bar, making you drop your phone. 

You cry out in pain as the brick scrapes against your skin and you feel someone touch your temples. You look forward and see a younger Djinn, who smirked at you as the blue light began to emit from it's fingers. 

"Close your eyes sweet thing~" it warned, as you felt your eyes close unwillingly, and you fell unconscious. 

Suddenly, you open your eyes and jolt up in bed. Your chest heaves with fear. Was... was that a nightmare? That... 

Now nothing was coming up. You couldn't recall anything of your dream. Your breathing didn't slow down though. 

"Sugar?" You hear. You furrow your eyebrows and look up to see Gabriel, in his red boxers and a white, clean tank top. You blush a bit, and look up at him, and into his eyes. They were full of worry, but still shone their natural whiskey toned wonder. 

"You alright? You were screaming in your sleep, cupcake." Gabriel asks, coming over to your side. You rubbed your eyes for a moment, blinking a few times as Gabriel wrapped an arm around you. 

What was going on? He never did this. He never even attempted this before. Sure you, had your crush and Sam and Dean teased you about it, but you never told Gabriel how you felt. Why would you? It was a silly, puppy crush. That lasted for around 8 years now. But who's counting? 

You furrow your eyebrows for a moment, and look up at him. "What are you doing? You...never hold me like this." You ask. Gabriel looks at you like you just said the weirdest thing in the world. 

"Haha, what?" He asks, giving you a questioning look. "Sugar, I hold you every chance I get. So I can feel that sexy body of yours. And keep you as close as I can." He smirked, winking at you. You second guess yourself for a few minutes. Yeah... yeah that was right. You two were together...but why were you in a bed that wasn't in the bunker? 

"Where...are we?" You ask. Gabriel chuckled again. 

"At home, Sugarplum, where else would we be? I bought this place myself. Of course with your help." He says, as if reminding you. You focus your gaze forward for a moment, and then look back up at Gabriel. 

"O...okay... uh... I'm fine... yeah... just a nightmare." You say, looking into his eyes. He smiled, almost in relief. 

"Good. I gotta get to making the apple pie. Dean is going to kill me if I don't make it right." Gabriel smirked and kissed your cheek as he gets up and starts walking out of the room. You stand up in confusion. 

"W-why?" You ask, standing up from bed. Gabriel again looks at you. 

"The party? Why else? Did you hit your head when you got up last night?" He asks, chuckling a bit as he walked back over and kissed your forehead. "Try to rest a bit, okay Sugar? We'll leave in a couple hours. If we're late again Cassie will shoot me." He chuckled. 

You looked at him in confusion, tilting your head as you pondered what he said. Gabriel then chuckled. 

"Hey, you could rival him in cuteness with that head tilt. You could have a whole contest." He insists, smirking before he leaves the room. 

You shake your head a bit. This was odd. Everything felt...right. Gabriel was... what you guessed was human. He was your boyfriend. 

You look down at your hand and widen your eyes. Scratch that, husband. 

You look around the room for a moment, and then down at yourself. You didn't have half the scars you were supposed to have from hunting. 

Then.you look up and turn towards your side of the bed, and see a picture frame. You sit down and take it up into your hands. It depicted Dean and Cas, you and Sam, and Gabriel. All in weird Christmas sweaters with a very Hallmark like 'Happy Holidays!' across the bottom. 

You smirk a bit. "I must've fought tooth and nail to get Dean into that..." you think for a moment. Then you put the photo down. You smile a bit to yourself before you look next to it, and find a packet of condoms. You widen your eyes and blush brightly. So apparently you two were sexually active. Perfect. 

You pick up the condoms and put them in the nightstand drawer, and then promptly close it. You move over to what you guessed was Gabriel's side of the bed and looked to see a pile of candy wrappers on the table. You smirk to yourself, chuckling. You didn't dare open Gabriel's nightstand drawer as you stood up, and walked over to the closet. You opened it and pulled out an outfit you knew you owned. You smiled to yourself. Maybe all of this was right. And you were just imagining things. Yeah. Probably. 

~~~ 

"You muttonheads lost them?!" Gabriel demanded, gesturing wildly. He was pacing the room as the two idiots tried to explain where the hell their friend was. 

Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We didn't lose them, they were taken." Dean says, looking up at the two angels that were now in the room. 

"How does that make anything better, Dean?" Castiel asks, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. 

Sam sighed. "It... it doesn't. But at least we know that they didn't just walk off." He adds. 

Gabriel was fuming at this point. He growled and turned towards the two. "Yeah, they didn't. Because they were fucking taken! By dad knows what because you two were too drunk off your asses to answer a damn phone call!" Gabriel yelled, growling lowly. 

Sam and Dean looked down in shame. They knew it was their fault. If they hadn't been so focused on their drinks and celebrating, they would have heard your phone call and have probably been able to help you. But now you were Chuck knows where and were probably being used as a food source. 

Gabriel snarled a bit, beginning to slow his pace through the room. Castiel sighed and tried to get Gabriel to calm down further. 

"Why are you so mad anyway, Gabriel? You don't usually show this much care to anyone. Let alone some human." Dean asks, looking up at Gabriel. Gabriel shoots Dean a glare, as if he should know. 

"They're my soulmate, Dean. I told you to keep them safe!" He hollered, his eyes slightly glowing with his grace. Castiel held Gabriel back, to keep him from attacking Dean. 

"What? Angels... angels have soulmates?" Sam asks. Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"Why do you think I take special care of them? Its a feeling. The one, true feeling that I'm allowed to feel. It draws me to them. And I can't feel it right now. So if they're dead? You two get the next ticket downstairs. Permanently. " Gabriel deadpans. 

Castiel sighed. "Gabriel, please, calm down. You can still feel their life force, correct? Their soul is connected to your grace." Castiel asked. 

Gabriel sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I can still feel 'em... I just... I can't feel the draw to them. Thats usually how I you all." He sighed. "They might be warded..." he suggests, running a hand through his hair. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Wow, and that's the second biggest piece of information I've heard all day." He says sarcastically, getting an angry glare from Gabriel.

Sam sighed, moving back and forth through the bunker. Then it hit him. "Dean, are you sure we got every Djinn last night? They mentioned being a family. That would mean..." he starts, looking at Dean. 

Gabriel looked slowly towards Sam and Dean, his face growing angrier. "You idiots were hunting a Djinn and you didn't think to tell me?!" He asks. 

Dean sighed. "We didn't think it was relevant information at the time, okay arch-douche?" He asks, grumbling to himself. 

Gabriel felt his vessel's blood pressure rising. He couldn't take much more of this. "You listen to me, both of you. Where, the hell, did you two hunt these Djinn? Hm? And where, were they hiding out?" He asks. 

Dean looked at Sam and sighed again. "A small town about 3 hours north, and in an abandoned warehouse." Dean answers, looking slowly from Sam to where Gabriel once was, and took a double take when he realized the archangel immediately ran off once he knew what had taken you. 

~~~ 

"Come on, Sugar, we're going to be late!" Gabriel calls from the kitchen. You giggle a bit as you run a hand through your hair, and look yourself over once. 

Gabriel's arms wrap around your middle, pulling you against his chest. He kisses your neck playfully, making you squirm and pull away from him. 

"Okay okay! Stop it!" You insist. He wiggles his eyebrows at you. "Tease." You add. 

Gabriel chuckled. "Come on, Sugarplum. Dean's already gonna shoot me for using Granny's apples instead of the orchard ones he sent me." He says with a laugh as he takes your hand and leads you out of the house and towards a silver car in the driveway. You smile to yourself, laughing a bit as you get in and the first song that comes on the radio was 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera. 

"Perfect song for you." You tease. Gabfiel lets out a laugh and his hand finds your thigh.

"That, was the old me. Sure, still love sweets, and sex, but only with one sexy person." He purred, booping your nose. You immediately giggle and turn to look out the window. 

As Gabriel drives down the road, you begin to see flashes of a world you didn't recognize. 

"Where were they?" An echoing voice that sounded like Dean's asks. 

A different version of Gabriel lays what looks like you, onto a small couch in a bunker of sorts. 

"Warehouse, like you said. The Djinn was a teen. Barely out of it's blue diapers." The other Gabriel says. "But he got to them first. We have to wake them up." 

You shook your head as the visions faded. What the hell was that? And what did Gabriel mean by wake you up? 

You shook it off, it was probably nothing. 

~~~~

"And you're sure this will work?" Gabriel asks, wary of the glass with the 'Dream root' as Dean and Sam called it with bits of his soulmate's hair in it. He turned his nose up at it, groaning at the smell. 

Dean sighed. "Yeah. This'll work. It's worked multiple times for us. So yeah. We'll watch your vessel. Just get them to kill themselves in the dream, and then they'll be brought back here, topside." Dean answers. Gabriel exhaled a bit in anger. The mere idea of suggesting that to his soulmate, when their dream could potentially be a good one? What they truly want? He didn't want to take that away, but he also didn't want them to be taken away from him. 

Gabriel nodded in clarification, and sighed, and closed his eyes, taking a large gulp of the drink, and feeling himself get woosy soon after, falling asleep right where he stood, and soon after fell. 

~~~~ 

You smile to yourself as you hear the loud noises from inside Dean and Castiel's house. Apparently they were together. Shocker. You climbed out of Gabriel's car and smiled, letting him wrap an arm around you and kiss you softly. You kiss him back, happy for once. 

"Oh, I should go say hi to Riot. I'll meet you inside, okay?" You say. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

"I swear it's like you like the dog more than actually being here." Gabriel teased. "Go ahead Sugar. I'll be right inside." He says. You smile and kiss his cheek as you head to the side of the house, only to be hugged tightly by...Gabriel? 

"Gabriel? I... I just saw you go inside, why-?" You start. 

"This isn't real, Y/N. All of this. It isn't real. That me? Isn't real it's all in your head." This Gabriel explained. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. 

"Gabe... I don't understand-" you start again. 

"You were attacked, alright? By a Djinn. He put you in this funky-ass dream. Only you can wake yourself up from it. And everyone inside will keep you from doing so." Gabriel warns. 

You look at this Gabriel with confusion. "A Djinn? The blue man?" You ask. 

Gabriel smiled at your recognition. "Yes! Yes that's exactly what I'm talking about Sugar! You need to wake up." He says again. 

You shook your head in confusion. "I... I don't... I don't know how..." you ask, looking back up at Gabriel and feeling a strange sense of calm as you looked up at him. 

Gabriel sighed and pulled out a knife and handed it to you. "You know how, Sugar. Dean's told you how he did it. Just do it soon. Please." Gabriel warns. You sigh a bit, and nod to him. You wield the knife in your hand for a moment to plunge it into your stomach, before the other Gabriel started to wrestle with the one you were talking to. You suddenly look up, seeing the other Gabriel and now Dean trying to hold Gabriel away from you. 

"Gabe? D...dean?" You ask, taking a step back. 

The other Gabriel looks up at you and smiled. "You can stay here, Y/N. You can stay here and be with me. Have kids, get a normal job, get a dog. Maybe a Corgi. You don't have to go back. It's full of suffering. You've done your part. You know that." The other Gabriel says, walking towards you as Dean wrestles the real Gabriel to the ground. 

"D-don't listen to them Y/N!" The real Gabriel cries out, grunting as Dean holds him down. 

You furrow your eyebrows as you think, the other Gabriel not giving you time to do so. 

"You don't have to go back to pining over this asshat. You can stay here, with me, and we can be together. Like you want. You don't need that. Why don't you give me the knife, and this can all be over." The other Gabriel says, nodding to you in a way the real Gabriel wouldn't. You instantly furrow your eyebrows farther, taking a step back. 

"No-" The real Gabriel starts. "T-this... this isn't real, but y-your feelings are... please, listen to me Sugar..." he starts. 

You bite your bottom lip, debating your choice of words. "Are they? Really? Or has this Djinn made those up? Make me believe you'll never really love me back-" you start. 

The real Gabriel breaks free for a moment. "They are real, Y/N. I love you. I really do. Okay? I do." He says, Dean grabbing his arms again. 

You look at the real Gabriel, uncertain on whether he was telling you the whole truth. You look down at the blade in your hands. You knew what you had to do. Regardless of whether or not Gabriel was telling you the truth. Either one of them. 

"He doesn't mean what he says. But I mean what I'm saying. You don't have to go back. There's nothing worth going back to." The other Gabriel says, walking forward. 

You clench the knife's handle in your hand for a moment, stealing a glance the real Gabriel's way before saying, "Yeah, yeah actually, there is." You say, plunging the knife deep into your chest. 

~~~~ 

You wake up with a jolt, finding yourself in the bunker, and on an old couch. You felt drained, and exhausted. You looked down, not seeing a stab wound. You sighed in relief, and looked up, seeing Sam and Dean who soon came in closer and hugged you tightly. 

"Oof... what warranted this? Is it national Winchester hug day and I slept through it?" You tease weakly. You laugh a bit and look over to see Gabriel slowly getting up. You smile a bit at him, although weakly. 

"Definitely." Gabriel says, smiling at you as he stands up and walks over to you, pulling you into his arms. 

You widen your eyes at the surprise hug from Gabriel, before you leaned into his embrace. It felt right. 

"Just, just rest, okay Sugar? They're will be plenty of time to hunt down more monsters tomorrow..." Gabriel says, rubbing your back. "I love you..." he whispers. 

You look at him again. So he was telling the truth? It wasn't all just a damaged psyche? You shook your head slightly and sighed. You were surprisingly exhausted. So you leaned forward, resting your forehead against his shoulder.

Was the life perfect? Hell no. But was it was good enough. Especially when being carried. But you loved it. And you loved him. And something, deep down inside you, believed he loved you the same. 

Perhaps you were right.


End file.
